The present invention relates to an X-ray CT apparatus for obtaining a cross-section image or a 3D image of an inside of a sample to be inspected with using X-rays, and in particular, it relates to an X-ray shielding structure preferable for the CT apparatus, being relatively compact and light-weight, for use of small and middle-sized animals.
A CT (Computer Tomography) apparatus applying the X-rays therein is widely used, in particular, in a medical field, for obtaining the cross-section image or the 3D image of an inside of a sample to be inspected. Conventionally, the X-ray CT apparatus for use in the medical service is designed, in particular, for mainly enabling an inspection of a human body, and for that reason, it is large in the sizes and heavy in the weight, and further is high in the price thereof. Also, for the apparatus, because it brings the apparatus to be large in the sizes and heavy in the weight, it is difficult to shield the X-rays, as a whole thereof, and there is a necessity of installing the apparatus within an inspection room for the exclusive use thereof, which is surrounded by concrete walls and/or lead plates, etc., not penetrating the X-rays therethrough, for the purpose of preventing the X-rays from leaking outside and thereby exerting ill influences upon an operator, etc., and therefore, it is necessary for the operator to conduct an operation of the apparatus from another room, which is provided outside that inspection room.
On the other hand, in recent years, breeding a pet, such as, a dog or a cat (i.e., a pet boom), comes to be popular, widely, and an importance of the pet is also increased, as a member of a family, and accompanying with this, in relation to medical treatments or services for the pet, a demand of conducting a diagnosis and/or a treatment with using the X-ray CT apparatus comes to be strong.
Up to the present is only a way of introducing the CT for the human-use, unwillingly, for medical workers of the pet, being high in the price and large in the size, and also necessitating the inspection room for exclusive use thereof, being high in the price and large in the size, it is possible only, for a facility or institution restricted, to introduce that.
For dissolving such condition as mentioned above, in the following Patent Document 1 is proposed a relatively cheap-prices CT apparatus, being small-sized and easily movable, which does not necessitate the installation within the inspection room for exclusive use thereof.